


You Belong to Me

by SluttyPamian



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Blowjobs, Humiliation, M/M, Office Sex, Oh yeah Rhys is Jack's PA, Punishment, Spanking, Um???, controlling jack, i spent too much time writing this, other assorted sin?, submissive rhys, topping from the bottom idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyPamian/pseuds/SluttyPamian
Summary: After Jack finds out Rhys was less than loyal during a visit from an Atlas CEO, the Hyperion man has some discipline in store for the younger man.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as shameless spanking and Dom porn and turned into??? Also what the fuck is editing?

To be personally summoned into the office of Handsome Jack was either the greatest, or the worst thing to happen to a person. When Rhys suddenly received a call to his office mere minutes after clocking in for work, every emotion possible flooded his system. He quickly made his way to Jack's office on the top floor and stood before the large doors. After taking a deep breath, he carefully entered the office.

 

“You wanted to see me, sir?” He called timidly he entered.

 

Jack sat comfortably in his chair, feet on the desk and hands folded behind his head. He beamed when he saw Rhys enter and pointed to a lone chair before the desk.

 

“Have a seat pumpkin.” He said, grinning.

 

Rhys nodded and sat down. The chairs in Jack's office changed based on why someone was called in. The chair Rhys sat in was new, he had never seen it since he became Jack's PA and a curiosity settled over him. Jack leaned forward, resting his elbows on the desk and putting his head in his hands 

 

“How's my special boy today?” He purred.

 

Rhys shivered at Jack's tone. It was low and dangerous, and made Rhys think about a fly being led into a web. Jack noticed the shiver and his grin became predatory.

 

“I'm fine.” Rhys eeked out.

 

Jack stood up from his desk and walked around to stand before Rhys. He slowly lowered himself onto the younger man's lap, straddling him and placing both hands on the back of the chair to keep him pinned. Rhys swallowed thickly as Jack brought his face inches from Rhys’.

 

“I'm fine.” The dominant man echoed mockingly.

 

Rhys shifted in discomfort and arousal as Jack ground their hips together slowly.

 

“I heard the Atlas secretary that visited yesterday took a liking to you.” Jack said, rolling his hips 

 

“I heard you and him got along well.”

 

Rhys whined and squirmed underneath Jack. He knew where the conversation was going and felt his cock swelling inside his pants.

 

“I got a message from him, actually, after he left. He said he saw something I might like.”

 

Still grinding on Rhys, Jack reached into his pocket and took out his phone. He tapped on the screen a few times and showed Rhys what he was looking at. Shame rushed to Rhys’ face as he looked at the picture. It was him, on his hands and knees looking up. A thick rope of cum was splashed across his face and dripped into his open mouth. Rhys remembered the encounter vividly and his jaw ached just thinking of the Atlas secretary’s cock filling his mouth. A tiny moan escaped Rhys and Jack’s predatory grin seemed to grow.

 

“Sounds like I’m not the only one who liked it huh, Rhysie?”

 

Jack put the phone back in his pocket and moved his hands so they rested on Rhys’ shoulders. He then brought his lips to Rhys’ ear and gently nibbled on the lobe. A whimper escaped Rhys when Jack dragged his tongue along the shell of his ear before kissing along his jaw and down his neck.

 

“You know what I like even more, Rhysie?” Jack purred.

 

The hands on Rhys’ shoulders suddenly gripped his neck and Rhys’ breath caught in his throat. Jack glared at him, mismatched eyes blazing in anger and a sneer on his face.

 

“I like knowing my little kitten is loyal to me, and only me.”

 

Jack let go of Rhys’ throat, and he took in as many deep breaths as he could.

 

“I’m sorry, sorry, sorry...” He mumbled.

 

Jack chuckled and laced his fingers through Rhys’ hair.

 

“Sorry? You’re ‘sorry’, pumpkin? I don’t think you are.”

 

He jerked Rhys’ head sharply back and mouthed at his exposed throat. Without warning, he sunk his teeth into the tender flesh and drew blood. Rhys gasped at the sudden action and moaned Jack’s name.

 

“Naughty boys like you deserve punishment Rhysie... Isn’t that right?”

 

Jack climbed off Rhys’ lap and beckoned the younger man to follow him back to his desk. He took a seat in his chair, legs spread, and stared expectantly at Rhys. Rhys’ breathing was heavy as he sank to his knees before Jack and nuzzled lovingly against his crotch. He mouthed at the fabric, feeling Jack swell under his lips. He then fished Jack out of his pants and eagerly swallowed him down without hesitation. Jack instantly gripped Rhys’ hair and stretched his back with a pleased sigh.

 

“That’s right pumpkin, show me how much you want it.”

 

Rhys eagerly bobbed his head up and down along Jack’s cock, running his tongue along it with hollowed cheeks. Even when his jaw started aching and tears filled his eyes, Rhys was content to show Jack what a good and loyal boy he was. His lips left Jack’s cock with a wet pop so he could lave kisses along the outside. His lips reached the head and he sucked gently, allowing the bitter taste of precum to blossom over his tongue. 

 

“Looking good Rhysie, now why don’t you get back to actually doing something? I’m trying to come here.”

 

Rhys swallowed Jack again, barely managing to suppress his gag reflex when he felt Jack’s cock hit the back of his throat. He quickly bobbed his head up and down, swirling his tongue and humming, doing everything he could to make Jack happy. When he felt the hand tangled in his hair tighten its’ grip, Rhys thought that meant Jack was close, however the older man just wanted to take control. He forced Rhys in a rough pace that left the younger man struggling to breathe.

 

“This is how you do it pumpkin.” Jack growled.

 

Rhys knew the sounds coming out of him were depraved and starved, but that didn’t motivate him in any way to stop them. He moaned freely as Jack practically choked him on his cock. It was rough and raw and absolutely everything Jack was.

 

“Yeah, you’re really getting off on this aren’t you?” Rhys could tell from the husk in his voice Jack was close.

 

“You like getting- nngh! Used like some little whore don’t you? Hah-! Oh Rhysie, the things I’m going to do to you-!”

 

Jack suddenly pulled Rhys off of him and came across his face. Rhys gasped in surprise and gazed at Jack with pupils blown wide as the sticky liquid dripped onto his chest and the floor of the office. Smirking, Jack pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of Rhys.

 

“Oh that’s going to make a lovely Christmas card. Hope you’re not shy.”

 

Jack set the phone on his desk and looked down at Rhys with the smirk still on his face. Rhys sat obediently, waiting for Jack’s next order. After the man tucked himself back into his pants, he smiled down at Rhys with a satisfied grin.

 

“Now... I think you’ve been punished enough, don’t you?”

 

Rhys shook his head frantically.

 

“Please, punish me more.” He begged.

 

Jack’s smile was sadistic as he rose from his chair, dragging Rhys up by the collar with him. He pulled the younger man to the front of the desk and turned him so he was facing the chair Jack had been sitting in. He made Rhys bend over with his palms flat on the desk and yanked his pants and boxers down, watching them drop to the floor. He ghosted impossibly tender touches across Rhys’ exposed ass and drew in a deep breath.

 

“If your hands leave that desk,” He said so quietly Rhys almost missed it.

 

“That fancy ECHO stuck in your head is going to be all that’s left of you.”

 

Rhys didn’t have any time to question what Jack was about to do before sharp pain blossomed across Rhys’ ass. He cried out in a mix of pain and surprise and turned his head to look at Jack. The man had spanked him, his large hand covering the entirety of Rhys’ left cheek in an angry blush. Jack spanked him again, and again, and again until Rhys was reduced to a sobbing mess desperately clinging to the desk. His entire ass was an angry red and starting to bruise, yet Rhys refused to ask Jack to stop. Instead, all he did was beg for more.

 

“Please Jack, I need it, punish me! I’m worthless, nothing, only here for you to use until you get bored!”

 

Jack’s cock, much like Rhys’, was standing at attention once again. He was starting to lose his composure, the sight before him making his breaths come in ragged pants and wanting nothing more than to ravage Rhys to within an inch of his life.

 

“Fuck kiddo,” He croaked.

 

“Who am I to deny you when you ask like that?”

 

Rhys heard the sound of a belt being undone and hung his head. He took in a shaky breath, preparing himself for the pain that would come next. He felt Jack’s warm body molded against his and calloused hands exploring his body.

 

“I’m going to wreck you.” Jack panted in his ear.

 

“I’m going to leave nothing left. When I’m done with you, you won’t be able to live without me fucking you senseless.”

 

Rhys felt the leather of Jack's belt lightly dragged against his already abused ass and moaned in ecstasy. He spread his legs and arched his back like a cat stretching while he waited. When the belt crashed against him the first time, Rhys screamed. He saw white and felt as if his entire body was buzzing with unstable energy. The second strike had him crying Jack's name and rutting shamelessly against the desk. The third and fourth passed so quickly Rhys could only remember the sound that reverberated through the room, and on the fifth Rhys howled for a final time as his body shuddered and he splattered the desk he so desperately clung to with his release.

 

Jack dropped the belt to the ground, his breathing just as heavy as Rhys’ and walked back behind the desk. He sank into his chair with a groan and tipped his head back.

 

“Kiddo,” His voice was wrecked, as if his ass had been the one so thoroughly abused.

 

“Call someone from janitorial to clean that for me would you?”

 

Jack heard Rhys moving and paid no attention to it, assuming he was redressing himself to do what he had ordered. When instead Rhys returned to the front of Jack's pants to once again free the man from the confines of his jeans, it was one of the few times the powerful Hyperion CEO could remember being surprised. Jack had every intention of finishing himself once Rhys had gone, as he was not particularly interested in another blowjob. But what Rhys was doing peaked Jack's interest, so he allowed Rhys to have control. He watched as the younger man dug a bottle of lube out of the drawer before climbing onto Jack's lap and making a show of working himself open.

 

He drizzled the lube onto his fingers and carefully slid one inside himself. He sighed as the digit slid past the ring of muscle and wiggled it around. Rhys’ mechanical arm gripped the back of Jack's chair and helped keep him anchored as he slipped in a second finger and rocked back and forth. His whimpers were delicious to Jack, and he grabbed Rhys to bring their mouths together. His tongue dominated Rhys’ mouth and left both men out of breath when they parted. Rhys pulled his fingers out of himself and took the time to properly coat Jack's cock with the lube so he could lower himself onto it.

 

Jack groaned as the warm heat enveloped him and he dug his fingers into Rhys’ hips. It took all of Jack's self control to not force Rhys down and instead let him slowly fit the thick cock inside him. Rhys chewed his lip as he went down and felt himself being filled. When his ass rested in Jack's lap, with all of the man inside him, Rhys buried his face in Jack's neck with a shaky breath. 

 

“God Rhysie,” Jack groaned.

 

“You're such a good boy.”

 

He threaded his fingers through Rhys’ hair and scratched his scalp reassuringly. Rhys responded well to the touch and peppered Jack's neck with kisses while the older man continued to praise him.

 

“You're daddy’s special boy, you do so much for me. You're a good boy. You're a pretty boy, you're a loyal boy.”

 

Jack moved his mouth against Rhys’ neck, feeling the warm heat of his pulse and tasting the faintest traces of sweat. He gently kissed the spot he had bit earlier and Rhys absolutely melted against him. As Jack continued murmuring praises and gently caressing Rhys, he rocked and coaxed him into a slow pace of raising and lowering his hips. Jack was in absolute heaven and groaned each time Rhys sank back onto him. He kneaded the still hot skin of Rhys’ ass to ease some of the pain of the spanking he endured and the sound of thanks the younger man gave was music to Jack's ears. He went to kiss Rhys again, molding their lips together and drinking in the feeling their bodies made entwined in such an intimate way.

 

Rhys lifted his hips faster, lips still pressed against Jack's, and pressed himself down with more force. He desperately searched for the spot inside him that would leave him seeing stars again. Jack seemed to know what Rhys was doing and guided him with steady hands. When Jack's cock finally hit the bundle of nerves inside Rhys, he rested his forehead on Jack's shoulder and moaned.

 

“That's my good boy.” Jack breathed.

 

“Daddy's going to make you feel good.”

 

Jack rocked his hips in time with Rhys, making sure to hit his prostate with each careful thrust.

 

“Jaaaaaaaack-!” 

 

Jack tilted Rhys’ chin up to kiss him harder than they had been and suddenly slammed into Rhys. The younger man cried out and Jack did it again. Rhys braced himself on the chair, almost all control of their tryst having gone to Jack, and mumbled a garbled string of “yes”, “close”, and “more”. Jack too was close to a second climax and wrapped a hand around Rhys’ leaking cock.

 

“C’mon Rhysie...” He purred.

 

A few more thrusts and Rhys came, spilling onto Jack’s hand and both of their chests. Rhys didn't have the time to catch his breath before Jack pulled him tight against his body and came as well. He moaned Rhys’ name into his ear and gripped the younger man tightly while he rode out his orgasm, and after both men recovered gazed at each other with lidded eyes. Jack slowly brought his lips to Rhys’ and the two shared a brief and passionate kiss.

 

“I love you,” Jack crooned.

 

“I truly love you.”

 

Rhys hummed in delight against Jack's throat and dozed in Jack's lap as the afterglow settled over the pair.

 

“You're mine forever, right Jack?” He mumbled sleepily.

 

Jack nodded his head.

 

“I sure am kiddo, I belong to you.”


End file.
